


Clairvoyance of Love

by Lurch



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Frank being Frank, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurch/pseuds/Lurch
Summary: I don't really know if I'm going to make this an actual fanfiction or not. Depends on wheter you guys want that or not.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/ Frank Morrison
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	Clairvoyance of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know if I'm going to make this an actual fanfiction or not. Depends on wheter you guys want that or not.

Mount Ormond lay peaceful in the dead of the everlasting night. Softly the snow swirled into the run down lodge through the opened windows in the wall. The only warmth came from a big fireplace in the middle of the room, illuminating the area in a warm, orange glow as it fought the biting cold from the outside.

With both Jules and Susie in a trial, the remaining members of the Legion currently were bored out of their minds as they had no real source of entertainment apart from a few cardgames, very few books and their mixtapes. Although they had a crappy old television and a few videotapes upstairs. They'd seen the movies too many times at this point, knew every line spoken and every plottwist by heart.

Frank was lying on the couch that was built in a circle around the fireplace and read a book called 'The Black Company' for the about seventh time. He was only partially paying attention to the words on the pages, he knew them all anyway. 

His leather jacket acted as a makeshift pillow since he was too lazy to get up and grab one from the opposite side of the fireplace. When an especially viscious gust of wind howled through the ski lodge, Frank shivered violently. 

Joey let out an audible sigh. Oh how bored he was, how bored they all were in between trials when not all of them were here. At this point it was just getting harder and harder to find new stuff to do around Mount Ormond.

Idly the dark Teen's eyes wandered over to his equally unentertained leader. Frank's eyelids seemed to grow heavy as it got harder for him to keep his chocolate eyes open. He ultimately dozed off, the book hit him in the face but, Frank slept right through that.

Joey quietly chuckled. Despite being a bit envious and distrustful of Frank in the beginning, he now understood why everyone was either ridiculously fond of the guy, or hated his guts.  
Frank was charming, funny, intelligent and oh so very handsome. (According to Julie)

Yet again the wind howled through the lodge, even more aggressive than before. A whisper carried through the blow, like a million distorted voices speaking at once. Somehow, Joey understood. She, the Entity, was calling him to a trial. Finally.

The chair creaked loudly as the younger man practically jumped out of his seat, the sudden noise startling the Legion's Leader awake but, before Frank was even able to glare at his friend, Joey had left Mount Ormond. Taken away by their mistress for now.

With an annoyed grunt Frank stretched and sat back up, the book was discarded to the side. He felt the sudden need to stretch out his legs a bit so the Teen slipped back into his jacket and went outside to go for a little walk around the lodge. At least like this he would be able to clear his head a bit, maybe even find something to do.

Frank found himself wandereing aimlessly as, when the sleepiness had finally given way to rational thought, he began to truly think about their current situation.

A Realm of eternal suffering.

This would be a somewhat accurate description to this purgatory the poor souls of those trapped in the fog currently found themselves in. Each and every single one of them was expected to either hunt or be hunted. If you weren't a predator you were the prey.  
Deal with it or perish in vain.

While some eagerly wait for their turns and try to partake as much as they can to please their mistress, others will only go if it is absolutely necessary. Frank Morisson was neither of these two extremes. He went when she called him and occasionally would go if he felt like it. He was no one to worship the Entity but, unlike Susie, he didn't hate this world. It was interesting to see the broad variation of people their goddess had brought together.

The legion's Leader leaned against against a wall in the tiny hut outside the sky lodge, deep in thought about their three latest additions to their unholy group of predators for a malevolent goddess.

The first one was a priestess from ancient Babylon. No one could understand what she said. A dead tongue wasted to their ears. Half her body was a blighted mess, full of foul boiles smelling as if she should no longer be amongst the living. The herbs inside the thing she used as a weapon somewhat helped but, it was not enough to mask the stench of rotting flesh. The barfing didn't make things any better. Luckily the woman kept mostly to herself, she seemed to know just how gross she was and appeared mortified about this fact.

The second killer probably was Frank's favourite so far. Before coming here he'd read all about this man's murders in the newspaper. The Ghost Face's killings had spread across the country, even reached all the way up to Canada. Secretly he'd been a bit of a fanboy but, he would stab anyone who would try to accuse him of being such.

Lastly there was another being. A feral beast, non-humanoid unlike the others. The Entity had introduced this creature as a 'Demogorgon from the Upside Down'. Frank had not understood what the Upside Down was but, if such a beast was common there he sure as hell did not want to find out more about that place.

Idly he bounced a basketball up and down with his hand, too deep in thought to notice someone lurking in the open doorway. A flouroscent white mask, distorted into a permanent scream stared at the Teen. Observing, watching, waiting. 

Frank let out a deep sigh. He was so utterly bored. With the rest of the Legion out in their respective trials, there was nothing to do for him around here. It definetly sucked to be all alone around here with nothing to do, no one to talk to.

Although, things between Julie and him were somewhat tense anyway. Ever since they'd arrived here there had been so much arguing amongst the couple. Well, former couple. After an explosive argument where more than one punch had been thrown by either of them, they had finally mutually agreed to break up. While by now they could at least talk to each other without breaking into a fight, there were still snarky comments and verbal insults. 

Frank kept thinking trapped deep in his mind until he finally realized just how chilled to the bone he actually felt. Swearing in french the Teen got into motion.

The Legion made his way back into the building complex that housed the entirety of them and went right towards the never dying fire in the middle of the building to warm his freezing fingers. On his way back Frank didn't pick up on quiet footsteps behind him, delayed with his own by merely a heartbeat. He didn't hear the shuffling of fabric either or breathing that was not his own. 

He believed to be all by himself as he shakingly rubbed his hands together to create some friction, to warm them and remove the stiffness from his joints. He shivered from the cold. At least while they were not in a trial, the Entity had granted them to be housed in a run down, but intact version of the Mount Ormond Ski Lodge. They even had their own seperate bedrooms in the upper part of the lodge. 

That was the moment Ghost Face decided to strike. The blunt end of his knife playfully pressed against the tattoo on Frank's neck as his free hand reached across his torso and grabbed his body. "You're dead now, Morrison." a raspy, deep voice purred into his ear.

Initially startled, Frank visibly relaxed and started to chuckle softly as he leaned back and rested his head on Danny's broad shoulder. "Okay you got me, Ghosty. But if I'm dead, there's nothing pretty left around to look at."

The Legion nuzzled his face into the other's neck, making him chuckle quietly. "Hm. I dunno. The chick with the pig head is kinda cute or those two ladies from your little legion, Frank." Danny's arms tightly wrapped around Frank's waist, pressing the younger one's back flush against his chest.

"You're right. You definitly are the prettiest one." With that sentence uttered through the distorted mask Ghost Face retracted one of his arms and brought it to Frank's backside to smack the Legion's buttocks. 

It was a kind of game between the two killers. Occasionally and without a schedule to follow, Ghost Face would try to sneak up on Frank to catch him off guard and surprise the younger man. Usually Frank was quick to pick up on Danny's mischief in time but today, he'd not been paying enough attention. 

Although recently the attitude between them had shifted into a more flirty manner. As if they were dancing around each other, neither of them man enough to actually take a step foward in their until now platonic relationship. Frank sincerely was worried he'd blow his chances with Danny if he became too daring. 

A slap to the butt here or a kiss on the cheek there was nothing too intimate, it was harmless flirting up until this point. Neither of the two realized the mutual feeling of something that went way beyond simple sexual attraction to each other. 

The Canadian felt Danny's fingers curl back around his waist, back into this tight hug from behind. Frank had to admit he really liked the feeling of being embraced like this. Without him noticing he leaned more of his weight against the taller man until he felt Ghost Face tense his muscles to support him. 

"I have a surprise for you, Frank." Danny whispered into the Canadian's ear, before the older man released his friend from his grasp and started rummaging through the insides of his coat. 

Frank's eyes lit up as if he was a little boy on Christmas when the other killer pulled out a VHS tape and handed it to the Legion. It was a cheap zombie movie but still, it was a new one. One they hadn't watched over and over again. 

Danny slid up his mask to cockily smirk at the younger man. "Figured you'd like it. I know you guys got televisions in your rooms. Wanna watch it with me? I got some spare time." Eagerly, the Teen nodded and gently grabbed his friend by the hand to drag him into his room upstairs.

Once Danny and Frank reached the latter's bedroom, the older Killer sat down on the rather shabby queensized bed and waited for Frank to get the movie started and join him on the bed. Both men discarded their masks on the small table beside the bed, Frank stripped out of his leather jacket to be more comfortable.

Soon the Legion hopped next to Danny on the mattress and, a little more insecure now, lay down slightly leaning against the other man. Unbeknownst to Frank, Ghost Face's heart fluttered the tiniest bit as he felt the other curl up against his body. 

The movie was...rather uninteresting to both men. Danny had seen it many times before coming to the fog so he was not too immersed in the plot and much rather kept his attention on Frank who slowly but steady was starting to doze off in the other's arms. Soon enough the young Killer's head got too heavy to keep it upright, his eyelids seemed to weigh a ton and just as that, Frank's temple connected with the fabric covering Danny's chest as the steady beat of the heart under his ear ultimately lulled Frank to sleep. 

The only killer remaining awake chuckled softly once he noticed Frank had completely fallen asleep in his arms. Soft, regular breathing, a hand softly grabbing at the cloth around Danny's belly. It all helped to make Ghost Face realize one thing he probably had known for a while now but never had wanted to admit until now:  
He was utterly and irreversibly in love with Frank Morrison.


End file.
